Shukumei
by xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxkatex
Summary: I was suprised when this came bursting out of mu fingertips as I attempted to do my art history course work but I guess it was just Destiny. I think its good but read and review so I know what you think cuz thats what matters.
1. One

Kagome stared down at the page before her. After all this time, there it was. The story, her story. It was in a dark fairy tale book gifted to her by her mother years ago when she was younger it was called _Feari-te-ru_. She had always been fascinated with this particular story, even before she knew she was a part of it. The names were wrong, but the tale… and the pictures held the truth.

She flipped through the tale several times before she realized that the end. That uncertain future that hadn't happened yet, was documented here. In these pages. She had always known. _Akuinnen,_ Evil Destiny, was the name of her story.

_Once upon a time_, it began in the way of many fairy tales.

_In a land we wouldn't recognize today, there lived fearsome Youkai and powerful Miko's. One such Miko was the beautiful Kaori. She was the Guardian of the Shikon-no-tama. While she guarded the Shikon Jewel it remained pure. _

_But she was thought to be betrayed by her Hanyou love and died believing that. After her death the Shikon-no-tama was burned with her body and disappeared from the world for fifty years. The Hanyou love of the Miko, by the name of InuAi, she left bound to the God Tree, Goshinboku by an arrow…_

It told how a young girl, Sada, from a different time appeared in the Sengoku Period. It even told of the Bone Eater's Well, which she used to travel there. It was all there, many of the pivotal points in their adventure were told and along side them pictures. There was no mistaking them, her friends. Inuyasha's face stared at her from the page of the book his face calm as he surveyed the damage left by a battle. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo… and her, she stared down at herself. Her cloths were different but it was she. In the background it showed Kikyou watching from the tree line. It told of how the Miko came back to life and how the Hanyou, who had been falling for Sada, chose Kaori over and over again until Sada couldn't bear it anymore and left leaving the Sacred Jewel unfinished…

That is where the story ended for Sada, for she had returned to her own time. The others struggled to finish the Jewel but without Sada it was almost hopeless. They died one after another and finally when InuAi alone was left he fell in battle after defeating Naraku and followed his Miko to Hell.

That was how it happened. Kagome knew it would be true. She had left only an hour ago and decided that she would never return. She couldn't take the hurt that came with being around Inuyasha.

But in her heart of hearts she longed for it to be different she was about to close the book on the page that showed the death of her beloved Inuyasha when she noticed the words shifting as she longed to go back to save her friends from their terrible fate, or at least to warn them of their futures… She knew that she couldn't though because that would only change the story. They would die in different possibly even more horrid deaths. It wouldn't make the story right. It wouldn't stop the guilt she felt for abandoning her friends to the deaths she knew awaited them. She stood up and the words shimmered more, she could see whole sections disappearing… But she didn't know why. She sat back down and they appeared again. She sighed in relief. She would at least know her friends fates.

She closed the book on the picture depicting InuAi's death.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she murmured to herself, "If I could stay away for you I would. But I can't sit here knowing that everyone else will die."

She stood up and didn't notice as the whole story disappeared from _Feari-te-ru_. A closed book on her shelf gained a new story, not _Akuinnen _but_ Shukumei_titles this story. Destiny.

* * *

Hey this is tears!

I really hope that you enjoyed this... It was a few hours in the making and hopefully its a sign of my returning muse. I hope to make renewed efforts on Lets Never Grow Up very soon!

Luvles!


	2. Two

~I found this song while looking up a word that meant destiny and was amused by how well it fit. I thought I'd include it. It's from an anime that I'm not really familiar with Hitsuji no Uta or Lament of the Lamb. The song is called Destiny or Shukumei:

_Under these cherry blossoms, I searched for someone's shadow_

_Closing my eyes, I piled up memories of my childhood days _

_As if in a dream, you looked at me kindly_

_And took my arm as if leading me_

_The destiny of the time to which I cannot return_

_Is killing me, frightening me, as I struggle_

_The suffering is too painful and too sad_

_And it attacks me again and again_

_But even if I'm hurt by it, I won't leave your side_

_Wherever in the world we are_

_Our invisible bonds will pull us together_

_To heal the thirst in my frozen heart_

_I held one drop of red tranquility in my mouth_

_My heart quietly settles_

_Warm tears make their way down my cheeks _

_I realized, I felt_

_That I couldn't live alone_

_More than loneliness, more even than deep pain_

_I want to understand you, more than anyone_

_I just want to save you who are sad_

_Led unwillingly into the flock of light_

_With difficulty, alone, I cut my body_

_The fated bonds, even in danger_

_Are living in the darkness_

_I realized, I felt_

_That I couldn't live alone_

_More than loneliness, more even than deep pain_

_I want to understand you, more than anyone_

_I just want to save you who are sad_


End file.
